A common modern construction technique involves pouring concrete into molds which are then removed after the concrete has set. The resultant physical structure has a resultant molded concrete surface that is often not desirable from an aesthetic standpoint. Further, exposed concrete surfaces can be vulnerable to wear or discoloration when exposed to the elements or, in interior applications, physical contact with people.
Various sheathing systems exist that are designed for covering preexisting interior and exterior physical structures, such as wood posts, concrete posts or jack posts. However, many of these pre-existing systems cannot be manufactured in an economical manner that still results in a durable, modular and aesthetically pleasing final product that is easy to install.
Accordingly, there is need for a sheathing system that is easy to manufacture and install, inexpensive, durable, modular, and that looks aesthetically pleasing.